The Adventures Of Aron Night Blade A Not So Safe haven Short story two
by David Owen
Summary: This story takes place right after Aron and Damian encounter a troubling german shepherd and his ideas to kill them both in rage, but the Russian fox known as victor saves them from death and Aron and Damian walk away free. But the dangers of Safe Haven don't stop there as Aron meets new people and starts to undercover the deep darkness that is safe haven. this book is rated T-M.


Adventures of Aron Night Blade

A not so Safe Haven

Written by David Owen

Co Author Dillon Warner

Chapter 1 The Good, The Bad, The Drunk

Aron still holding his gun with a death grip staring into the eye of a crazy nazi that may kill him any second if he made a wrong move, he thought in his mind that if Victor would just put a bullet through his head there would be no more problems with this bullshit because he had no time for this because he just wanted to live a normal life and just be a kid and have fun. He looked at Hans and said "Drop the gun you nazi piece of shit, you are sounded from front to back don't make any moves or this pavement is going to painted red with you blood" Victor pressed his gun on the back of Hans head "Hans don't do this to yourself it does not half to end in blood we can sort this out man" Hans turned around and grabbed Victor's arm and tosses him Victor cracked of a round next to Aron. Aron jumped and grabbed Damian tightly squishing him he almost shit himself seeing the round hit right next to his feet. Aron started to back away from the fight that was going on between Victor and Hans, he started to get scared that he might die or even Damian to because if he did not want to die because on the inside he was a pussy because the only reason he showed that tough side of himself because he wanted Damians father figure to be badass because he knows if Damian saw him coward like some scared puppy he would feel bad because he would hate to embarrass him. Aron looked at Damian and said "Hey bud you ok?" Damian unmarried his face from his side "Yeah i'm ok i'm not hurt, can we go home now" Aron smiled "Yeah we need to".

While the great demon war of 86 was going on at the plaza Rusty sitting on the couch drunk as hell, he started thinking to himself moving his head around on the couch cushions "How much did I drink in the past few hours" he looked at the two bottles of whisky on the coffee table one gone and dry as the desert and on half empty. His stomach growled with a sharp cramp after he moaned "Fuck why do I do this to myself, it only makes things worse for me anyway" he grabbed his belly and started to rub it thinking if he did this the pain will start to slowly go away as time passed. As the timed passed the pain in his stomach got worse his face becoming pale he felt something start to come up his throat, he got up in a quick hurry tripping and hitting everything in sight trying to reach the bathroom he threw himself on the ground putting his head in the toilet, he started to hurl thinking that this nightmare would never end, that the pain in his stomach was just hatred building up once more waiting for the right moment to strike the next person who is dumb enough to think that it will be ok to trust his stupid drunk ass. He sat next to the toilet laying his head on the wall behind.

He found himself going into a loop of old memories where he sat at the bar drinking shots of vodka to numb his mind off of all the people that don't talk to him or the fact that he never talks to anybody, because everytime he does someone goes out and says well that was rude or take a chill pill mutt. The cold feeling of laying the back of his head on the wall was comforting to him,because for the most part the coldness reminded him of his loneliness to the world even though he had a boyfriend he still felt like no one cared about him. He got up dragging his feet on the ground sobbing like a little kid would do if he his parents did not buy that cool new toy everyone had, he was at a lost for words he couldn't think of anything to talk about to himself let alone talk to anyone at the time. He heard something opening the door, it was Aron he ran over to him nearly falling over himself because he was already drunk as it is he gave Aron a big hug, with a drunk lisp in his voice he said "Hey ho..how's it going" Aron looked at Rusty "Are you drunk?" Rusty smiled and said "Yeah i'm kinda wasted but forgive me please" Aron frowned "look man you gotta stop doing this to yourself I mean you're better than that because look at you, you're young I mean I drink but holy crap dude you drunk the rest of that half one then you drunk another half of the other bottle like it was water. Like you got to get ahold of yourself man" Rusty frowned "Look ok i'm sorry ok I just have problems now don't bash me for them" Aron squinted his eyes " I'm not bashing you all i'm saying is that you need to make better choices" Rusty sighed "Yeah you're right I do" Aron felt like an ass for saying that because it made him feel like a hypocrite because he did the same thing Rusty just got done doing so he kinda feels like a piece of shit, but he hates to see Rusty look like this mostly for the fact that he loves him and because he loves him he doesn't want him to treat himself like that because he knows that Rusty knows better than that.

Damian went up into his room and sat on the edge of his bed all slumped over staring at the ground thinking to himself (What if we died back there or what if Aron died back there), he took his time to think about what he could have done to help in that situation that could have help Aron, but he knew if he actually went through another situation like that again he would pussy out because he wanted to feel tough in front of Aron but he knew that would not work out in the long run because most of the thing he would do is talk shit and hide behind Aron. he sighed at the fact he is a failure at doing most things that Aron can do in a heartbeat, he was also mad because Aron doesn't know his full potential of his powers yet. And because of that he is blindsided by his powers which only makes him weaker than Hans because Hans already knows his full potential which makes him stronger, he had a cold chill run down his back as the thought of Hans being more powerful than Aron. he looked at the pic of his father one his desk and shoved it off breaking the picture frame "Its because of you're stupid fucking ass that were in this mess in the first place", he looked at the ground seeing the glass shards and broken picture frame on the ground on his carpet "Dammit why did I do that now I have glass on the carpet". Damian went downstairs to see Aron and Rusty sipping on coffee talking about how they love each other and how they want to have intercorse, Damian looked at the both of them " Why the hell are you guys talking about this, I mean go to your room and do that crap, I mean that is why rooms were invented because they give people privacy" Aron smiled "Well you have a room to"

Chapter 2 In Cold Blood

Damian frowned at Aron because even though he was around he still thought that joke was as lame as his english teacher, "Really your a demon and you come up with the most lamest joke in exceedance" Aron looked at Damian as the doorbell rang "Ahhh speaking of lame, your cuz is here so get the door and greet him" Damian frowned "Ok bet you have the door next time, and also why is he here" Aron shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I can't read minds" Damian smiled "Well duuuuu". Damian opened the door to see Victor holding his belly with a large amounts of blood coming out of his hands Damians eyes lit up "Uhhhhh ARON!". Aron looked at the door to see Victor swaying back and forth he got up an ran to Victor, he fell to the ground "OH FUCK OH CRAP WHAT DO WE DO" Rusty ran to the bathroom to grab the medic bag from underneath the the sink. As all of this chaos unfolded once again Damian felt sick to his stomach seeing Aron rip open Victors shirt exposing the gunshot wound on his belly pouring with blood he started to think he was going to phase out but once again he tried to keep his sat on the couch watching Aron dress the wound of a helpless russian that may or may not die on the carpet he looked at Aron with a shocked face to see him frantically try to stop the bleeding, Aron stopped he looked at his hands. He closed his eyes, Damian heard Aron mumbled under his breath the rooms lights went out as a red dark mass began to form above him, he saw Victor floating of the ground as his wound began to close Damian was astonished to see that Aron had that kinda power, because he has not seen that kinda magic in forever like it's been awhile because the last time he saw his that kinda magic was when his biological father used it.

Like most kids in safe haven they don't half to go through all of this bull crap that is unfolding at this very moment, he figured that once shit went down that he would go up to his room and chill, but that was a understatement to him since Victor was blocking the the stairs to his room so he thought of just grabbing some beer and drink this horrible day away, but if Aron caught him drinking his ass would be in trouble and grounded so he just said in his head with a slow soft voice (Fuck, me) like nothing would get better by saying that he thought but he would just sit there and think that like if that dumb ass russian prick would just die already, everything seemed fine after all of the stupid shit with the bleeding fox on the ground and Aron using black magic to help his sorry ass. Damian was already mad enough that he could not finish his meal let alone have peace in his own damn home, Damian frowned that he would hear about Victor for the past few weeks now because Rusty likes to chat up storm about the most stupid things like getting the best body wash to make your fur super smooth and silky, like why would he want that for himself because that is just weird and stupid Damian thought. As time past the day was normal from there and dinner was ready for night Damian Aron Rusty and Victor they all sat in silence looking at each other eating pizza, Victor looking Aron with a smile "Hey I just got to thank you for saving me"

Aron looked at him and smiled "Don't thank me you were the one who got shot for me" Victor smiled "No problem I will do anything for a dark prince like you" Aron dropped his food along with Damian they both looked at Victor and said WHAAAT!" Damian looked at Victor "No no i'm the prince of hell not him, I think you got that mixed up" Victor looked at Damian well i'm not getting you two mixed up ok, Aron has your father's blood in him which makes him the second prince in line" Damian looked at Aron "So your next after me" Victor smiled "Yes he is that is why Hans wants him and you dead or just you alive since Aron is the next in line after you which is stupid I know but that is how it works". Damian looked at Aron so you are my biological father" Aron looked at Damian with a blank face "I guess so bud" Victor smiled "Well you don't half to worry about Hans for awhile now because I kicked his ass real hard" Aron laughed "Oh so you kicked his ass so hard he shot you for winning" Victor frowned "Well yes it was a cheap shot to he got me when my back was turned" As the night went on Victor was gone walking down the sidewalk the cold wind hitting the fur on his face he thought to himself that he might be a good guy now since he beat the living crap out of Hans, he knew being a good guy was not hard but it was hard for him because he was a leader of a russian demon gang but he did not feel like no leader, because most of his actions we one sided and stupid and that did not make things better for him. He looked at the scar on his belly and realized that he wasn't invincible, that he could not be a hero all the time, he sighed to come to think about that conclusion because he just wanted to be what his father expected him to be. Just some COLD BLOODED KILLER just like his father, and that is why his father was killed by Hans.

Because if you don't play by the rules you get killed like any sorry asshole that lives in this town. Well only on the outside of district E then you will be fine because on the inside of district E is really nice and does not want to kill you in cold blood. While Victor was taking a walk back home Aron Damian and Rusty were at the table looking at each other in silence, So uh what's the plan tonight babes, Aron looked at Rusty with a smile "Well i'm not sure, what do you want to do" Rusty smiled "Well we can always do what we were talking about earlier" Aron blushed "I'm not sure about that". Rusty smiled "Well it was just an idea" Damian looked at both of them "What are you guys talking about" Aron smiled "Well Damian you don't need to know" after he said that he felt very dumb, He looked at Damian seeing his confused looking at him like he did not know what the hell he was saying. Rusty rolled his eyes " Damian we were talking about sex" Damians eyes widened " Ohhh I see now, ok no need to explain" Damian looked down at his food trying not to be more awkward as he made it to be" Aron looked at Damian "He look I know that was awkward to hear but it's ok that is why I said what I said, because I did not want to make you uncomfortable". Rusty frowned " Yeah i'm sorry about that i'm just tired of holding back the truth from you, I mean you mature enough to know so i thought about telling you" Aron looked at Rusty " It's good not to lie but somethings should not be said at the table around Damian, it doesn't matter if he is mature or not, he is still a kid"

Chapter 3 The devil's word

Lucifer looked at Hans with a disgusted look "What did I tell you about Aron" Hans frowned "Not to mess with him" Lucifer smiled " What part of that did you not understand Hans" Hans smiled "The boy I want him" Lucifer frowned "Don't mess with him you hear me you touch him Aron will kill you" Hans Smiled "I'm not afraid of death" Lucifer leaned in "You touch him Aron will destroy you and when you die your ass is mine you hear me you fuck" Hans frowned "what if I kill him first" Lucifer smiled "You wont be able to touch him in time to do anything, he will have your head on a stake" Hans grew angry "He can kill you to mr badass" Lucifer sighed "I know that you idiot, I'm the one who created him". Hans gave Lucifer a blank look "I know that already" Lucifer smiled "Well if you know stop asking me questions about him" Hans grew more angry at Lucifer he turned around to see a blue figure with a general cape on "Hans could you leave him be please, or i'm going to half to kick you out and I don't want to do that to you" Hans looked at the figure with a frown " Styx how about you shut the fuck up, this is not your battle" Styx looked at Hans with a frown "I did not ask for an attitude from you" Hans smiled and said "Well I did not ask FOR A GENERAL THAT SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN PISS ME OFF!" Styx looked at Hans with a mad grin "WELL THEN YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO LUCIFER AND WE WOULD NOT HAVE THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!". Lucifer looked at both of them "HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" "We can settle this like grown up demons and use are grown up manners, DON'T WE HANS~" Hans sighed "Yes we do, ok you win" Lucifer smiled "Well good i'm glad you understand"

Hans was getting angry because he was getting treated like a little kid and not like an adult, because he was sure he was over the age of thirty and a german ss officer so he could easily out rank Styx by a easy two miles. He started thinking about Victor and why he would be such an insult to the bad guy reputation his father put in for him, because saving Aron made him seem more like a good guy then anything else and well in the eyes of him being good is evil to him. Hans looked at Lucifer "Victor is helping Aron" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders "So what does that half to do with you" Hans sighed thinking that Lucifer will flip out because of the change in Victor. Styx was getting bored thinking this whole Aron thing was bad because this is too much mayhem for him, he thought to himself (Hell should be more ordered than this, everyone is acting like school children instead of adults like they should, even Damian is more mature than this). Hans left and Styx approached Lucifer "So Hans is a mess man, how the heaven do you deal with his ass" Lucifer frowned "I just do he is nothing but a weakling learning in the world Styx" Styx frowned "HE IS STUPID DAMIAN AND ARON ARE MORE MATURE THAN HIM AND THERE A WHOLE LOT YOUNGER THAN HIM" Lucifer smiled "Well you have a point there, but you don't know Aron so how do you know that is is not immature" Styx smiled twitching his blue mustache

"Well if you have the will to take care of Damian you seem pretty responsible and mature to me" Lucifer leaned in looking into Styx's eyes "Are you saying That my boy is too much to handle" Styx smiled "But he is not your boy now" Lucifer frowned in that Styx was true that Damian was no longer his kid, but he knew it did not matter to him anymore because that was the past and since time has passed ever since that human came everything has changed. We no longer half to worry about vampire attacks from anybody but instead we half to worry about Hans killing everyone in safe haven instead of some dumb vampire wolf named simon or that one vampire chick I forgot the name of. Lucifer leans in and says "Get Aron for me please I need to speak with him ASAP" Rusty smiles "Well I know he is just a kid but he needs to know" Damian looks at both of them "Well since we're on this topic what if I have sex" Aron looked at Damian with a blank face "Well you better use a condom or something because safe sex is good because I don't want you to get like aids or something. Damian smiled "Well i'm smarter than that so you will not half to worry" Aron smiled "Ok well as long as you understand then where a ok" A bright light flashes in the living room, a blue figure comes out of the light Damian looks at the figure "Styx what are you doing here" Styx smiles "I have come to get Aron, Lucifer wants to talk to him" Damian frowns "What does he want with my father" Styx grins with an awkward grin "I don't know i'm not the one asking for him so don't ask me". Aron gets up and heads to the bright light, Damian looks at Aron "Hey Aron" Aron looks back "Yeah" Damian smiles "Be careful ok" Aron smiles back "I will don't worry" he then points at Rusty "And for you, don't cause any trouble" Rusty smiles "Oh I won't, I promise". Aron enters the portal along with Styx, they come out of the portal among Lucifer himself.

Lucifer looks at Aron "So Mr Nightblade, I have heard a lot from you since we met and they are good things I have heard is that correct" Aron nods his head "Yes that is right Mr Lucifer" Lucifer interrupts him "Call me Mr Beezly". "Ok Mr Beezly well everything has been great except Hans if you know that asshole" Lucifer frowns "Sadly I do know him" Aron smiles "So you hate him to along with his goons" Lucifer smiles " I hate all of them every single one of them". Aron laughs "I'm glad i'm not the only one who agrees with you on that" Lucifer looks at Aron "Do you know That you can't kill Hans right" Aron looks up "Yes I know so you're good" Lucifer smiled "Good because I don't want to have to have you chained up on my wall of misery" Aron squinted his eyes "What's a wall of misery" Lucifer smiled "It's where the bad demons go" Aron frowned "Then chain up Hans, because i'm tired of his nazi ass always ruining things for me and my family" Lucifer frowned "I can't" Aron widened his eyes "WHY NOT!" Lucifer frowned "Because if I chain him, i'm going to half to chain you to" Aron frowned "Well i'm a good boy so I don't need to be chained up" Styx buted in "ITS THE DEVILS WORD SO ACCEPT IT" Aron frowned "I know that you moron" Styx smiled "Well you should" Aron showed his teeth "I SAID I KNOW YOU DUMB FOOL, THAT IS WHY I SAID I KNOW!" Lucifer interrupted "STYX, shut the hell up please" Styx frowned "Ok well i'm going"Lucifer smiled well go home, and Aron it's time for you to go home to". A portal opened, Aron stepped through the portal seeing jack on the couch sleeping and the whole house dark,Aron knew it was time to go to bed then.

Chapter 4 Nothing Nice About The AntiChrist

Jack woke up in a cold sweat "Who are you" Aron looked "Hey jack it's me Aron" Jack sighed in relief "Oh ok because I was about to panic,sorry" Aron smiled "its ok your good" Jack laid back down and Aron went upstairs to see Rusty already in bed, he sat on the softly taking off his shoes tired and exhausted because he has been going on and on for the past couple days he said to himself (Can I just have one normal day for once). He sighed taking of his pants and then laying on the bed,Rusty started to snore Aron sighed "Are you fucking kidding me" he said softly shoving Rusty. He did move a muscle still snoring up a storm. He powered up his arm and shoved Rusty so hard he fell of the bed. He got up in a quick hurry saying "WHAT THE HELL WHO THIS FIGHT ME" Aron started to laugh "I'm not going to fight you so get over it" Rusty looked at Aron "That was you who pushed me" Aron smiled "Well yeah who do you think did it, the boogeyman" Rusty jumped on top of Aron well it could have been the boogeyman, if you know what I mean. Aron smiled I know what you mean running his finger down his chest, he did you use my conditioner. Rusty looked at Aron "Uhm no I..I have not why you ask" Aron smiled "Because it smells like my shampoo and conditioner" Rusty smiled "Well it's not so I don't know what you are talking" Aron laughs "I'm pretty sure it is babes because i'm the only one who uses it" Rusty looks at Aron "Well does it matter" Aron smiles "Well no" Rusty interrupts him "Well good because i'm going to use it for awhile till we get new body wash". Rusty starts to kiss Arons neck grabbing his lower waist "So you want to do the uhm...Birds and the Bees" Aron smiles grabbing Rusty chest "fuck yeah I do" the both grasp each other with a firm grip not letting go. Damian wakes up to hear pounding in the background like some guy hitting the wall with a hammer grunting like he is hitting his hand every time.

Damian got up and looked Around to see his room dark so he knew it was not in his room making the noise. He put his head on the wall he heard loud voices coming from the master bedroom, he thought to himself (Please tell me they're not) Damian thoughts were interrupted with loud yelling "HARDER ARON!" "HEY I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Damian slowly lifted his head of the wall (Yep they are) he said in his head. He laid back down trying to blur out the disturbing noise, Damian saw the door open jack peaking in "Hey Damian" Jack said in a soft voice. Damian looked at jack "Yes what do you want" Jack smiled "Can I come sleep in here with you" Damian thought about it for awhile "Yeah sure come on in, you can sleep in here" Jack smiles coming in the room sitting down the blankets down on the floor, "Thank you man, I can't stand to hear Aron and Rusty doing it" Damian smiled "Yeah I agree, because I need my sleep" Jack smiled "Don't we all". Jack laid down on the floor wiggling Around trying to get comfortable Damian looks down from his bed "You good man, It's pretty uncomfortable down there, and I have a lott of room up here for you, If you don't mind bunking with your cuz" Jack blushed "I don't know, I mean if you don't care I would love to" Jack really liked Damian but more than a cousin, which was weird and wrong but he felt that it was ok in some way shape or form"Jack crawled into the bed he laid down next to him,

he started to think that Damian was trying to come onto him because he doesn't let anyone on his bed unless it's his crush Kayla, because he loves her way to much. Its to the point to where it's creepy. So Damian what is making you so nice today to let me on your bed, Damian turn to the left side of the bed "Well jack I just thought I should treat you a little better than I have been" Jack blushed thinking that Damian was not just doing this to be nice, because there is nothing nice about the antichrist, And besides Damian would never go out with me because he likes that one chick way to much. Jack smiled "Well you're being way to kind and that is unusual" Damian smiled grabbing Jack's arm "Well cuz some things change when you grow up, and well it's been awhile so I thought of changing" Jack was surprised to hear that come from a kid that almost killed a poor priest a long time ago. But then he thought (That was two years ago so yeah he is changing). But then he noticed him touching and rubbing his arm, Jack looked down at his arm "Why are you rubbing my arm" Damian smiles showing his teeth "Well why not" Jack frowned "Because it's weird" Damian smiles "Well I heard you liked me so I think i'm going to call bullshit on that". Jack Said to himself (Oh shit he knows) "How did you find out" Damian smiled "It was Aron he told me" Jack frowned "He was not supposed to tell you" Damian frowned "Oh I did not know that, i'm sorry for being to nosey" Jack smiled "It's ok you're good" Damian smiled "So do you like me" Jack blushed (Should I tell him yes, because if I tell him yes he might get a little touchy with me, and I don't want that) he paused and said "Yes I do" Damian smiled "Well you are in the bed of the guy you like" Jack smiled "well yeah" Damian grabbes Jack's crotch "So you want to do it" Jack frowned because he saw this move from a mile away just like he expected, him being way to touchy, he pushed Damian away from him and turning the opposite way from Damian. Damian frowned "What did I do something wrong"Jack turned around "YES YOU DID" Damian gave Jack a blank look "Ok then What the fuck did I do"

Jack frowned with a angered squint "DUDE you're only fifteen and you are trying to have sex with me that's, that is not right man, I mean I get it your sex active but you got to take fucking chill ok" Damian frowned "Well i'm sorry ok I just wanted to experiment with mine and yours bod, I mean is it that bad" Jack frowned "Yes it is because we are cousins it's super weird to be dating your cousin and second of all sex at mine and your age is wrong"Damian smiled "yeah but you're sixteen and i'm fifteen" Jack growled "THAT IS WHAT I'M SAYING YOU FUCKING RETARD" Damian frowned "I'm not a retard Jack" Jack smiled "Well you are i'm not dating you so get over it, you sex freak" Damian smiled "Well fine then don't like me, you ass hole" Jack sighed "Damian I like you as a cousin ok you are my bro so don't get you shirt in a bundle about it ok, I love you for being my cousin that is all, because i'm not wanting that for us ok. Where family, not some sex crazy people" Damian smiled "Yeah you are right" Damian hugs Jack and the night goes on normal for the rest of the night. Aron and Rusty doing black magic in the master bedroom and Damian and jack bonding over what just happened.

Chapter 5 Damians inner evil

The next morning went on as normal, everyone went in the kitchen to make breakfast for themselves because Aron did not have a good plan for a big feast because he felt to lazy to do that. Jack was still upset about what happened last night, he knew it was wrong what Damian did and for him to think that liking his cousin would be ok in other people's standards and even his own. Aron felt like a new him since I guess the stress relief of making love was good for him, kinda like when you take a hit of a cigarette or take a strong swig from Victors flask filled with vodka. Damian looks over at Aron and says "Hey what were you guys doing last night, because it was loud whatever you were doing" Aron and rusty both looked at each other and said "We were making love" Damian smiled and pointed at Jack "TOLD YOU!" Jack frowned "You did not tell me anything" Damian smiled "Well I did so get over it because you know i'm right and your wrong" Jack frowned "Shut up" Damian pulled out his and made a childish fart noise laughing "HA!, I won" Aron frowned "You did not win anything so stop teasing your cousin" Damian smiled I'm not teasing him, i'm just saying" Aron interrupted "Well i'm saying shut your mouth and eat your damn breakfast" Damian frowned "Ok". after that Damian Aron and Rusty went to the park leaving Jack at there house since Jack did not want to come because he said he had to do some stuff in Damians room. Aron was confused by that since Damian is a little asshole when it comes to people being in his room, because he is all about his privacy. Damian stopped in the middle of the park walkway to see simon the vampire wolf that everyone use to fear and probably still does since he did kill a bunch of people back when everyone was separated in districts. But since the mayor of safe haven declared for the districts to be shut down because he wanted everyone equal, and it did work because the demons and the humans and the other creatures that dwell in safe haven live in peace and harmony.

Damian looked at simon with a long stair like he has never met a wolf vampire, Damian looked at Aron and laughed to himself and said (I wonder if a demon wolf would get along with vampire wolf" Aron Looked at Damian "What are you doing bud" Damian smiled "Well as you can see there is another wolf over there" Aron smiled "And what is your point" Damian smiled "My point is, let's go talk to him" Aron smiled well let's go then" Aron went up to simon, his nerves went in a blase because he was a pretty intimidating wolf overall, even though he walked on all fours which was strange because it was known to be a birth defect but not a serious one. Simon looked at Aron "Do you need something" Aron squinted "No" Simon frowned "Then why are you looking at me like i'm supposed to give you something" Aron smiled "Oh no I just wanted to talk to you that's all" Simon "Well what if I don't want to talk to you" Aron frowned "Then don't talk to me then grumpy" Simon growled at Aron with a snarl. Aron turned around pointing at himself "Did you just growl at me" Simon smiled "Well yeah, are you going to do something pussy" Aron squared up to Simon "Oh I will if you fucking disrespect me like that again" Simon smiled "Come on kid really" he laughed "you need respect" Aron growled "YEAH I DO BUD!" Simon Smiled "The only respect you need is getting your ass kicked by me" Aron smiled "I would love to see you kick my ass"

Simon looked at Aron with a grin knowing that he himself would actually beat the shit out of some cocky wolf trying to look cool in front of lucifer's son. Aron pushed simon down on the ground "COME ON PUNK YOU GOING TO KICK MY ASS" Simon got up and bit his leg blood running down his jeans Aron sighed "Really dude you fucking bit me" Aron socked Simon in the jaw sending him falling to the ground "HA!" Simon got up getting on top of Aron biting into his arm "YOU FUCK, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO". Damian scared seeing Aron get his ass kicked by simon, he started to back away from the fight. But then he thought, what if I fought for him. Damians belly started to get butterflies in the stomach, he started to get angry at simon because Aron just wanted to talk to him. But the he knew that it was his fault the fight even started, he started to ball up his fist in anger "SIMON GET THE FUCK OF MY DAD YOU PRICK" Damian threw himself on simon scratching his back biting him. His combat tentacles coming out of his back his teeth getting sharper his eyes getting more wicked. Damian through Simon on the ground grabbing him "DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU VAMPIRE FUCK, HUH!" "YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH ME,COME ON ASSHAT FIGHT ME" Simon smiled "I'm not going to fight you Damian" Damian smiled sinking his sharp claws in his chest "I will kill you slowly you fuck, I show no mercy to people like you. The only thing that's going to make me not want to kill you is the fact that you apologize to my father" Aron was shocked to see Damian like this he never knew that Damian would be this aggressive, he has always seemed so innocent. But then Aron thought that he looks innocent to. Damian let Simon go "You come near me or Aron again and I will throw you in the lake of fire myself" Damian went over to Aron "Are you ok dad" Aron smiled while blood from his leg seeped into his jeans "Yeah i'm ok" Aron got up showing no sign of pain. Aron looked at simon with a smile knowing that his son just kicked a wolf to the ground.

Damian looked at Aron "Please don't tell rusty about this because he might go into another nagging spree" Aron smiled "I won't tell don't worry". Aron started to feel a respectful bond between them like a actual father and son relationship. He smiled with a grin looking at Damian watching him look at the ground kicking the leaves on the ground trying to make himself busy as they walked home from the chaos known as the _ZP PARKWAY_. They arrived home to see Jack stuffing his face with cookies "Those are my cookies" Damian said with a frown. Aron looked at Damian with a smile "We will get you more so don't worry" Damian smiled at Aron giving him a head nod expressing that he was happy about him getting more cookies because that was the only sugar he really enjoyed other than cupcakes but was still upset by the fact that those were his cookies and not Jacks. Jack smiled at Damian "Hey Damian" Damian smiled trying to himself from killing him "Hey jack" Rusty smiled at Aron the took his attention to the blood stain on his jeans "Dude what the happened now"Aron smiled "I got into a fight with simon and he bit me" Rustys face ran blank "Simon bit you?" Aron through his shoulders in the air "Well yeah I mean his is a vampire, and well vampires bite". Rusty was still confused at the fact the Simon the super nice vampire wolf would do that to Aron, Rusty watch him go upstairs to change his clothes because you can see the blood stain on his jeans from a mile away. Rusty noticed that Arons tail was more fluffy as usual, Damian looked at Rusty "You looking at his tail" he looked backed "Yeah I am, it's super fluffy for some reason"

Chapter 6 A Not So Safe Haven

Aron comes down the stairs "So I have noticed something" Damian and Rusty look at Aron "What is it" Aron smiles "Why the hell is this place called Safe Haven when I encounter death and blood every day" They both look at each other "How the heck are we supposed to know" Damian said shrugging his shoulders, Rusty butted in "Maybe because this place was a safe place at one time" Damian laughed hysterically at Rusty "AT ONE TIME!, dude there has been so many wars during the 1800's and the late 1980' the hell is that supposed to mean safe at one time" Rusty growled at Damian for making his statement seem like he just pulled it out of his ass, "Well I was just making a point" Damian smiled "Well that point was not a very thought out one that for sure" Rusty frowned "Oh now what makes you the fucking smart one now" Damian smiles "Well I do complete all my work in school unlike you" Rusty frowned "I do to complete my work" Damian rolled his eyes "ohhhhhh so completing you work means that you get A's for shoving people into walls and throwing paper balls at them" Rusty lowered his eyes "It's not my fault that I hate half the school" damian smiled "If you hate it so much then just drop out" Rusty frowned "Why would I do that" Damian frowned "I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T READ YOUR FUCKING MIND" Aron stepped in "Ok guys lets calm your tits here, no need to fight over stupid shit like this" Damian looked at Aron "Did you ever go to school" Aron smiled rubbing the itch out of his nose "Well yeah I mean we all half to go to school at some point in our lives" Damian smiled "Did you make A's and B's" Aron stared at the ground "Well yeah I made A's and B's" Damian looked at Rusty with a frown "SEE!, it does pay off"

Rusty looked away going to the kitchen "How about you guys leave me alone" Rusty started to grab a bottle of whiskey from the lower cabinet, Aron saw that this was not a time to drink "Hold up their bud, this is no time to drink your pain away" Rusty growled at Aron "I can do whatever I want to do" Aron looked at him with an upset face "Don't get an attitude with me babes"Rusty popped open the bottle of whisky "Don't waste your time with my problems" Aron interrupted him "Are" Rusty looked back at him with a concerned face "What?" Aron walked over to Rusty, he grabbed his paw moving it away from the bottle of whisky, looking into his blue eyes he said "Are problems" he rubbed his paw "We are in this together babes, me you and Damian" Rusty looked at Arons paw smiling Aron began to say "Don't feel like you can't talk to me about the way you feel, because I hate to see you drink like this. It's not good for you babes" He leaned in on him "Especially in front of Damian" Rusty nodded his head "Ok for now on we will talk about it" Aron smiled and padded Rusty on the back "Good boy" Aron walked over to Damian 'We need to talk" Damians belly turned he thought himself (Oh I have done it now) Damian and Aron walked into the other room. Aron stopped in the middle of the room crossing his arms and tapping his foot "Dude you gotta stop messing with Rusty" Damian frowned "But i'm not messing with him" Aron frowned "the hell you are, you torment my boyfriend all the time" Damian smiled "Yeah but, i'm not messing him at all"

Aron frowned and lowered his eyes at Damian trying to keep his cool because he knows he is playing stupid "Damian don't play dumb with me" Damian widened his eyes "Dad I'm not playing dumb with you" Aron finally had it so he stomped his foot shaking the ground "THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE GO AND GET THE BOTTLE OF WHISKY, HUH CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT" Damian smiled "He could have been thirsty" Aron was tempted to slap the damn kid out of anger but he kept his cool "Damian look you got to understand people have feelings" Damian growled "I'M NOT MESSING WITH HIM" Aron grabbed Damian by the collar of his shirt "DAMIAN STOP THAT SENTENCE NOW, I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS DAMIAN, AND IF YOU HURT HIS YOU HURT MINE!" Arons eyes grew amber red Damian saw the darkness in his eyes, he knew he fucked up so he just wanted to tell the truth that his is picking on Rusty way to much Aron eyes got more red "WHAT IF I STARTED PICKING ON YOU, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT" Damian looked at Aron "OK, OK STOP I UNDERSTAND NOW OK, LEAVE ME ALONE" Aron let go of Damians shirt collar"We will have respect in this household you hear me son" Damian frowns and starts to cry "I'm sorry ok I did not know it would be such a big problem" Aron makes Damian sit on the bed beside them he sat next to Damian "Damian I love you ok, and for me to love you, you half to respect Rusty to ok, he is family to" Damian looked at Aron "But to see him as family is weird though, because he has always been my friend" Aron sighed "Look Damian change is weird but it happens" Damian looked at Aron and put his head on his side "I'm sorry for making Rusty and you upset" Aron wrapped his arm around Damian with a slight sense of comfort went through them "It's ok son we all learn from our mistakes, all you half to do is make the best out of it" Damian buries his head into Arons chest "I love you dad" Damian said with a hushed voice Aron smiles "Love you to bud"

Damian and Aron walked out of the bedroom seeing that Jack left the house, Damian lets out a growl "The damn jackal ate all my sweets" Rusty smiled "You will be ok" Damian smiled "I know, but he could at least buy his own stuff" Rusty looked at Damian with agreeing look "Yeah I agree with you on that" Damian looked at Rusty and walked up to him, Damian gave Rusty a hug showing that he was sorry for being such a jerk to him. "I'm sorry Rusty for being such a asshole to you" Rusty smiled hugging Damian back pressing Damians head on his chest "I forgive you Damian, just make sure you think before you say because words hurt man". Damian looks back up at Rusty and smiles "I won't I promise" They day went on as a normal day after that, they all sat in the living room talking about how much school sucks and that he fact that Damian has not sent his english teacher to the lake of fire yet. They also started to talk about Simon and why he was in such a grumpy mood, they thought he might be on his man period or something, but it was something else. See Simon was not always that hot headed, he was a nice guy. In fact he was a family man for sometime, no one knows who he was married to but there were rumors spreading around that his wife died in a drive by made by Victors hinch men. But Damian knows that the way Simon acted towards Aron was abnormal for him since he was more friendly to other wolfs.

Chapter 7 Arons Flashback

Aron and Rusty laid in bed early because there was nothing good to do and it was getting dark real quick for some reason. Aron laid his head down and closed his eyes, He woke up in a strange room, he looked Around to see that he was in a different house. He got up and walked around he went to the kitchen to see his dead mother laying in a pool of blood, he was confused very confused about what was going on he looked behind him to see the door open. He walked over to the door he stared at it for awhile then walked out, when he walked out he was

immediately greeted by his father's large work building, he looked around and said "How the hell did I get here so fast" he walked up the stairs leading to the doors to the work. He opened the doors to see nothing but dead bodies and blood, he walked around seeing the massive amounts of death. His stomach turned with grief and sickness. He walked to the elevator but before he got there he saw a little kid laying on the ground dead, Aron got dizzy and feel to the ground knowing that he did that, that he was that evil. He got up and went to the elevator seeing another dead security guard with a stab wound through his chest. He got up on the last floor to see bullet holes on every corner, on the walls on the floor and on the ceiling. He walked to his father office to see himself dead on the floor surrounded by his own blood, he was confused he could not believe what he was seeing. He looked across the room to his father sitting in his chair doing paperwork like nothing happened, like it was just a normal day of work. He walked up to his father's desk, his father jumped out from his desk "I see that you have come back to get revenge", Aron did not know what to do at that point so he just went along with it "I don't know about revenge"

Arons father pulled a gun out of his desk and handed it to Aron "Do what you need to do" Aron looked at the gun pointing it at his father "Go ahead and get it over with" Aron lowered his gun "No i'm not going to do it" Arons father looked at him "Do it you pussy,you don't have the balls to do it" Aron looked at his father with a sad face "I'm not going to do it" Arons dad growled "DO IT ARON" Aron frowned "NO I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" Arons father slammed his paws on his desk "DO IT YOU PUSSY, KILL ME LIKE I KILLED YOUR MOTHER" Aron growled his eyes getting more red "NO I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" "DO IT YOU STUPID FUCK" Aron raised the gun back up to his father and pulled the trigger seeing his father drop to the ground behind his desk. After that he woke up sitting up straight sweating up a storm, Rusty looked over at him "Are you ok babes" Aron looked over and laid back down cuddling him "I don't know, I just had the worst dream ever" Rusty Wrapped his Around Aron "You will be ok" Aron smiled at Rusty "Thank you" Rusty holding Aron tight "Dude you are one weird wolf, And I love it" Aron smiled knowing that he had him to lean on when he is sad "I know i'm weird" he chuckled Aron gripping Rusty tightly "You sure know how to cuddle" Rusty smiled "Well the legend has it that i'm the best cuddler in safe haven" Aron smiled "Haha your funny" he rubbed Rustys face feeling the soft silk fur "You have been using my conditioner"

Rusty smiled "I know and I love it" Aron started to rub his chin "Well you should because it's the best in the world" Rusty rolled his eyes "I don't know about that" Aron smiles "well it is the best, trust me" Rusty smiles "Well your the best" Aron blushed "Awww don't flatter me like that" Rusty smiles "Well get used to it" Aron smiled "I am already use to it" Rusty smiled "Good, because i'm like that to good boys like you" Aron smiles "Yeah i'm your good boy but i'm also your bad boy~" Rusty smiles "Oh well I like bad boys~" Aron patted Rusty on the shoulder "Well this bad boy has to get some rest" Rusty frowns Rubbing Arons thigh 'Ahhh no sexy time" Aron smiles "No not tonight" Rusty frowns "Ok" Aron did not want to go to sleep because he was scared that the dream would come back up again. Most of his thoughts were on the fact that he has never had that dream before, like it was a new thing to him. He once again fell asleep to be stuck in the same dream. He looked around to find his dead father lying on the ground blood pouring from his head and onto the floor. He sighed as he dropped the gun on the floor a tear dropped from cheek "When will the pain end" he said in a choppy voice. He walked out of the office to find himself in hell, he looked around to his father swimming in the lake of fire with a happy face "Thanks for my freedom son if it wasn't for you I would not have met you son Damian, he is such a nice boy" Aron looked to his left to see Damian on the ground dead. Aron woke up once again but in a panic way he looked to his left to see that Rusty was gone and it was light out. It was morning once again, "Why can't I just get a good batch of fucking sleep for god sake". He got up to use the bathroom and to take a shower, Damian and Rusty were downstairs talking over who will be the next one to have the last box of oatmeal "This was my oatmeal and I bought it, not you but me" Damian frowns at Rusty "Well you can share" Rusty frowned "Well you could at least save me some" Damian smiles "Why would I want to share when you have a bowl in front of you" Rusty was not the best to be fooled like Damian is trying to do to him, "Yeah but it's the thought that counts" Damian smiles "Well good because Aron can have it"

Rusty shook his head yes to acknowledge that he agrees with him. Damian and Rusty were done eating and Aron was sitting at on the couch thinking and talking about what is going on with Aron, "Hey Rusty" Rusty looked back at him with a long stare "Yes" Damian gets to thinking "Is Aron ok, like he has been acting weird today" Rusty sighed looking down stumped "He had a bad dream last night, and I guess because of that he is still shook up about it" Damian frowns to hear that "Well will he be ok" Rusty smiles "Don't worry he will be fine" Damian smiles "Ok cool because I don't want him to on the down" Rusty smiles "Yeah me to, I hate to see him like that" Aron finished his meal up quick to get back to sitting on the front porch swing looking at the children play between the park and the plaza running back and forth laughing and enjoying life like he use to. He sat on the swing feeling the cool air of the morning hit fur, he smiled to know that this is what peace felt like for once. To just hear laughing noises of birds and the constant sound of leaves shaking from the calm breeze of the wind, he found himself in a meditative state laying his head back on the swing. That state of calm rest stopped as he jolted up as the thoughts of somewhat importance went through his head like a giant curveball just hit him and his daily routine. He thought to himself ( Shit it's Damians birthday)

Chapter 8 The Birthday Boy

Aron called Rusty outside with a loud voice, Rusty walked up to him with haste "What is it babes" Aron leaned over to him his lips close to his ear "It's Damians birthday" he said in a hushed voice "Ahhh I did not know that" Aron smiles "Well I did not know either until now" Rusty was confused "How did you figure out" Aron smiles "I snuck in his room when you he was away at school with you" Rusty smiles "Well damn I did not know that" Rusty stops himself in his tracks "Did you get him anything" Aron shook his head no "Sadly I did not" Rusty frowned "Well he is turning sixteen" Aron notice when he was at the plaza the other day they had a new mp3 player in stock, he knows Damian likes his music because he blast it all the time in his room like no one's home. "We could get that new mp3 player for him" Rusty smiled "That sounds great" Rusty smiles once more "How much is it babes" Aron smiled "eighty bucks" Rusty had a sign of relief because he thought it would be more expensive than that. "That's all" Aron smiles with a grin showing his teeth "Yup very" Aron and Rusty went back into the house smiling at Damian going into their room to get dressed to go out and get that present for Damian, "You ready babes" Rusty gives out a smile "Yup!" Aron and Rusty walk out seeing Damian play on his gameboy. "Damian we are going into town, be back in a little bit" Damian looks up with a smile "Ok!" Aron and Rusty walk out of the house leaving Damian to think that he hopes they did not forget his birthday, he knows that Aron would not know about his birthday, but Rusty should know since he has been living with him for 2 years. Damian was really wondering if they forgot his birthday "I mean if they did they would probably be sitting on their butts talking about how Aron got his first touchdown on the football team"

Damian sat on the couch playing his game boy trying to complete the second world on this one game that he really liked but could not think of the name, he thought to himself ( I can't believe i'm turning sixteen). This was a big deal to him because it made him happy that he was old enough to call himself a teen, he knew he would be a lot older than fifthteen so that meant that more responsibilities would need to come in check. Damian thoughts were stopped to the sound of the door being beat on by a constant knock, he got up walking to the door thinking to himself who this was. He opens the door and he saw a familiar kangaroo, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened (HOLY CRAP IT'S KAYLA) Damian greeted her with a firm handshake (Ok Damian keep calm, don't do anything stupid). "Hey Kayla what are you doing here" Kayla smiles with a grin "Well it's your birthday and well I just wanted to come stop by and say happy birthday to my favorite demon" Damian blushes "I'm your favorite" Kayla laughs with a smile "Of course Dame" Damian lets Kayla into the house. "Wow this is a nice place Dame" Damian smiles at Kayla with a grin "Thank you, yeah Aron and Rusty likes it clean so they keep it clean. But I hardly make a mess so there is no need to clean a whole lot" Kayla smiles and pats Damian on the back "I have always thought you were the messy one" Damian blushes "Well if you want to talk about that my father Aron is pretty messy" Kayla squints her eyes "Aron your dad?" Damian smiles "Yup he is my new dad"

Kayla was confused to hear that, since that she would never think in the years they have not seen each other that things would not change. "What happened between you to" Damian looks at the ground and starts to get a sulking look on his face "He said if I loved the surface so much I should just live there, and after that he said I wasn't worthy enough to be his son". A tear rolled down his cheek "He said that I was not his son, but a peasant to him" Kayla gave Damian a strong hug" Damian fell into her arms "Why does he hate me" Kayla smiles "Because your different, and I like different" Damian looks at her rubbing the tears off his check "W What do you mean by you like different" Damian said with a shuttered voice, Kayla smiled with a grin "Because you are my special friend Dame" Damian smiles letting go of Kayla "Thank you Kayla, you were always so kind" Kayla smiles "Yeah up until now" Damian frowns "Why is that" She slumps in the couch looking down "Zill that asshole broke up with me, for no reason" Damians jaw drops "WHAT!, I thought you to had it going for you guys"Kayla sighed "Well we kinda stopped talking after sophomore year" Damian crossed his arms "let me guess, it's because Zill was being a butt head and you felt offended by it" Kayla smiles "Pretty much" Damian sat next to kayla smiling at her with a happy grin "It's ok, I knew I did not like that guy when I first saw him" Kayla smiles at Damian rubbing his back "You were right about that" a tear rolls down her cheek "But why me though" Damian looks at her crying and does not know what to do. So he just hugged her "Kayla , there is no need to cry about this. Look you are better than him, so don't drag yourself down because of him" Kayla puts her head on his shoulder "Damian can I ask you something" Damian smiles but he is also confused about what she is about to say.

"What is it Kayla" She looks at Damian with a frown "Do you think I'm a good person" Damian smiles "Well of course you are, you are a amazing person to be with" Kayla looked at him with a smile "Can I ask you another thing" Damian looks at her well sure you can" Kayla smiles "Do you like me" Damian stops his train of thought (Should I tell her) Damian blushes "Yeah" Damian looks at the ground embarrassed by his own words, Kayla smiles at him " I like you to" Damian smiles as his dreams open into reality (Holy shit my crush really likes me, I can't believe she said that) Kayla lays her head on his lap. Damian blushes even more do to the fact that the girl of his dreams is laying her head on his lap. Damian starts to pet her head, she looks up at him with a smile "Love you" Damian smiles "Love you to" he is going crazy just to think that somehow they just got together like that, he thought to himself (Is it that easy). Kayla sits back up looking at him "I can't believe we just hooked up" Kayla kisses him on the cheek. Damian blushes "yeah me either" Kayla looks at Damian with a frown "What do you mean by that" Damian frowns "I just did not know that all I had to do is ask" Kayla smiles "I asked silly" Damian looks at her with a grin "I know, but why me though" Kayla smiles "Because I see good behind those eyes Dame" Damian smiles with please to hear that someone doesn't look at him as a monster, but as a regular person. "Thank you Kayla" Kayla smiles "Your welcome bud" The day goes on as planned as Aron and Rusty seek the mp3 player and Damian and Kayla were finally getting to know each other through their own self disaires. But deep down underground sorrow and pain was coming from the darkness that was Styx himself,

Chapter 9 The Innocent And The Damned

"Look Lucifer i'm not here to talk about how much you miss Damian, look you fucked up and you need to pay for it" Lucifer looks at Styx with a frown "I don't care about Damian anymore, i'm just worried that Hans might do to Aron and the rest of safe haven" Styx smiles "Then why not just kill him then if he is just that big of a problem" Lucifer frowns "But I can't because if I kill him I half to kill Aron to" Styx crosses his arms "UGH!, then kill them both you fool!" Lucifer gets up in anger "HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU!" Styx smiles "If you kill me who is going to control Hell's army" Lucifer smiles "Aron will" Styx frowns "He can't control and army he has never been to battle in his life" "He has more balls and guts than you ever had" Lucifer says in anger, Styx growls "He is just but a child Lucifer, he has much to learn" Hell himself smiles with a grin "Then you can teach him the ways of being a good general" Styx smiles "I can teach him ten times better than you ever could" Lucifer smiles "If pigs could fly"Styx frowns over his idiotic answer "They can". "But i'm not going to though because he is already unstable himself let alone control an army" Lucifer gives a long stare at Styx "How do you know that?" Styx frowns "Because he is a demon Lucifer, he is just like Hans in the aspect of craziness" Lucifer nods his head "I agree with you on that" Hell himself smiles at that statement "well that is true, BUT!, There is good in that wolf, I can see it in him now I might sound crazy,but it's true" Styx smiles at him knowing that he is right about one thing, and that one thing is that Aron is good. The complete opposite of Hans in many ways. And he knows that if Hans ever pulls his tail again he will kill him because he seemed pretty upset about what happened in the plaza.

He saw the anger in Arons eyes he knew because his eyes were amber red and black as The night sky, he feared Aron a lot due to his evil nature, (He seems to hide it well, very well) Styx said to himself scratching his head, he hid it so well that when he first saw the boy he thought he was a joke. Until you look into the boy's eye, then all you see is pain and hatred, and also the self desire for blood and death. Which is normal for a demon to want but Aron did not want that for some reason, he wanted to be the best father he could be and also the best boyfriend. He was acting more like a family man more than a dangerous demon that could kill and destroy anything he wants. But being that father figure to Damian was the best thing you can give a kid like Damian, that is because Lucifer never cared for the kid long enough for him to love Damian. Styx was in his room laying on the bed looking at the picture of when Damian was little and when he use to take care of him, he smiled thinking of the good times he had with the boy knowing that it was cut short due to the battle between the vampires and the demons. He sighed thinking that the only impression he gave him was the bossy annoying person that only wanted him to do the best he could, but he was to strict on the kid. And he hated that he was like that because now Damian gives him that look like (What the hell are you looking at) type of stare, he knew that will last until he dies so he did not worry about it too much. He looked at the pic one more time before setting it down.

Aron and Rusty get home smiling "Damian!, we got something for you" Damian comes bolting out of his room almost tripping down the stairs "What is it" Aron shows Damian his present. Damian jumps with joy "YOU GOT IT, HOLY CRAP I HAVE BEEN WANTING THIS FOREVER" he gives Aron and Rusty a big group hug. He smiles with utter excitement because this thing was top of the line for him because the dang thing can hold up to like 500 songs on it which his old one could only hold up to 200 songs. Damian proceeds to go up to his room and play with his new toy, Aron and Rusty stay down stairs going into the kitchen to grab a drink. "So you want whisky or wine" Aron looks with a smile "I would take wine tonight" Rusty grabbes the two wine glasses from the cabinet. Rusty starts to pour the wine into both glasses staring at Aron with a smile, "So babes so you think he liked his gift" Aron smiles taking a small sip of the wine from the glass "Yeah I think he did, to be honest with you I think he loved it" Rusty smiles romanticly leaning over the counter 'Yeah I think so too, I mean he did jump in joy to see that you at least gave it your all to make his day good" Aron leans over the counter foundling Rustys collar. Rusty blushes "What are you doing silly" Aron smiles "I'm just messing with your collar" Rusty smiles "Why?" Aron blushes "Because you look sexy with it that's why" Rusty blushed grabbing Arons arm 'Remember what I said the other night about bad boys" Arons smiles "What did you say" Rusty throws himself over the counter grabbing Aron "I said that I punish bad boys" Aron smiles looking into Rustys eyes "Well punish me then" Rusty proceeds to kiss Aron aggressively. Aron pulls Rusty over the counter gripping his body with his arms. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom" Aron starts to take of his jeans in a frantic pace "No we will be fine I mean he is blasting his music to high hell" Rusty looks at the ground "But what if Damian comes out" Aron sighs "Look if I knew that it would be a problem I would not do it" Aron smiles "I mean he is the antichrist for god sake he is full of bad shit" Rusty gives Aron a highbrow look "He is innocent Aron he is not Damned to hell but innocent' Rusty takes of his pants "He is only a child Aron and because of that we need to take this to the bedroom" Aron frowns "But I wanna do couch sex" Rusty frowns "Well no couch sex today" Aron gives Rusty a puppy look "Pretty please~" Rusty smiles grabbing Arons thighs "Well we could do it, but we half to keep it quiet" Aron smiles holding Rusty leaning on him "That would be awesome"

Rusty throws Aron onto the couch softly and gets on top of him "You know you are sexy when you beg for things" Aron smiles "I get that a lot". "Victor you fool" Hans crosses his arms in anger "I have never been so mad in my life before" Victor turns his back to Hans "Im not going to play your games Hans, i'm not going to do it anymore" Hans looks at Victor with a smug look "Why not!" Victor turns around "Because!, i'm tired of being your bitch. I'm tired of taking the blunt impact for your wrong doing" Hans growls "I don't do that to you" Victor growls with anger "YES YOU DO YOU STUPID BLYAT" Victor throws his glass cup at the wall "MY FATHER DIED FOR YOU AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE NEXT!" Hans points his gun at Victor "Don't make me Victor". Victor smiles "What is this your only way, so you are going to kill me" Hans pulls the hammer on his gun back " I will do what it takes to make you think like your father" Victor smiles "Well i'm not my father Hans" Hans new that this would not be a fun ride for the both of them "Fine then go, be free. I don't need you ass anyway, you stall me and my plans" victor smiled as he walked away "You stall yourself Hans, not me" Victor said with a smile.

Chapter 10 Damian The Ladies Man

Aron looked at Rusty panting out of breath "You want me to keep going babes" Rusty opened his eyes "Yes but take it slow ok" Aron began to thrust back and forth "Yes just like that keep going" Aron smiles "Slow motion~" Rusty chuckles "Well keep it like that because I like that better than you going as fast as you can" Aron smiles "Well it's not my fault that I have better stamina than you" Rusty frowns That doesn't mean anything" Aron gives out a slight moan "Yeah it does" Rusty grabbes Arons arm "Just shut the hell up and this will be more enjoyable for the both of us" Aron smiles "Sounds good to me man" Aron stops his thrusting because he hears a knock on the door, Aron and Rusty both get up frantically putting on their clothes "Well so much for sex" Rusty says with a frown. Aron looks over at Rusty "You will be fine" Rusty growls "Well I was just getting into it to so yeah I will not be fine" Aron Opens the door to see Victor with a serious look on his face "Hey Aron we need to talk" Aron is confused about what he was saying but he went along with it anyway. "Yeah come on in man" Aron says with a smile Aron leads Victor to the kitchen sipping the rest of his wine down "So what is it Victor" Victor sighs "Hans, we need to kill him, he is acting to irrational now he is going insane" Aron stared at his wine glass swishing the liquid around the glass "Why do you say that Victor" Victor frowns "Because he is going to rage hell across the land of Safe Haven if we don't do anything about it" Aron gets a cold chill down his back because he knew this day or night would come, that he would decide the fate of himself and others. Aron looks at Victor "We need to talk to Lucifer first before we do anything else" Aron expands his arm as a ripple comes from his paw, the ripple stops in the middle of the room as a portal opens "follow me Victor". They proceed to walk through the portal, Lucifer we need to talk" Mr Beezly looks at the both of them "What do you need" Victor steps in, it's time for plan B. Mr Beezly looks up at Victor "You really think so" Victor nods his head in sorrow "It is" Mr Beezly sighs "I can't let you kill him"

Victor andAron both look at each other and look back at Satan himself "Why not?" Lucifer frowns "Because if I do there will be no one to kill the vampires" Aron gives Victor a weird look "Why would he kill the vampires" Mr Beezly frowns "Because that is his job Aron, he is a vampire hunter" Aron nods his head "Ok that makes more sense now" Aron smiles "Well we can't kill him because those vampires double in size pretty quick" Victor frowns "But Mr Beezly he is too dangerous to be out and around anymore" Lucifer smiles "You will fine Victor, he will not hurt you" Aron proceeds to go through the portal "Come on Victor, you have wasted my time enough already" the exit the portal leading into the bedroom "Go Leave my sight and my house" Aron pointed at the door "Go Victor!" Victor walked at the door with a frown "You will see Aron I am right about Hans and when you do it's going to be too late" Victor slams the door behind him walking out in the darkness of the night. Aron sits next to Rusty mad as hell, he leans his head on Rusty shoulder "You want to start over babes" Rusty says with a soft voice. Aron looks over at him "That sounds great but Victor just killed my mood" Rusty frowned "I'm going to kill that fox" Aron smiles "Please do"

Damian sits in his room constantly thinking about kayla while listening to his music, but one thing stuck to him. The fact that Aron got him his present, it warmed his heart and made him smile. He really never felt like this before, like he felt loved for once, to have someone to care for him. Damian felt that he had to do more than thank Aron for the gift, Damian went downstairs to see Aron and Rusty cuddling. Damian started to cuddle next to Aron and Rusty, they both looked backed at Damian smiling with grins "so I see that you have decided to come down and hang out with us bud" Rusty says with a smile. Damian smiles hugging Aron tight Around the waist "I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me", Aron smiled "Well you are my son Damian so I half to take care of you, and make you happy" Aron rubs Damians head "You are my buddy you know" Damian smiles at Aron "Well I'm glad to hear that I am" Damian looks at Aron showing his amber red eyes at him "Thank you dad" Aron smiled "For what" Damian smiles "For everything" Aron hugs Damian with a smile "I try my best bud". Rusty pets Damian on the head smiling "You are also my bud" Damian smiles "And you are my grumpy buddy" Rusty smiles "I'm not that grumpy Damian". Aron looks at Rusty "You are to, I hear you talk about Autumn about how you want to kill him for making fun of you for going out with me instead of him" Rusty looks at Aron with a frown "Well it's true, I mean you too need to make up and kiss already". Rusty looks at Damian laughing "What are you laughing at" Damian smiles "I just find it funny when you to fight over the most stupid shit" Aron buts in "You fight over stupid shit too man, I mean the whole cookie thing was retarded" Damian looks away "It's not my fault that he ate them" Aron nods "I agree but really you need to chill sometimes because it's ridiculous" Damian smiles "well how about we just all shut up at go to sleep" Rusty looks at Damian "Well I can't sleep"

Damian frowns "Let me guess, You want to get drunk off your ass and have hot sex with my dad" Rusty frowns with shock "NO!, you are gross man, why would you think that" Damian frowns "I don't know maybe because I heard you out here earlier on the couch making love, you are lucky i'm even laying on this couch. Because this is a white couch and I don't' want to sit on any invisible stains" Damian said with a smile, Aron looked at Damian "Well you are not going to find any ok, so let's stop talking about that". Aron smiles once again "Well did Kayla come here to see you" Damian gets a shocked look on his face "How the heck do you know that" Aron smiles "Well she asked about you and well she just wanted to see that's all" Damian smiles "Well we are dating now so" Rusty jumps up "WHAT!, you got the hottest girl in school to date you" Damian smiles with a grin "Well Rusty Zill did break up with her awhile back" Rusty was bumfuzzled by what he just heard. "Dude that is freaking awesome" Rusty smiles giving Damian a high five, "I did not know that you had the balls to pull that stunt" Damian smiles over the shocked face that is Rusty, "well i'm one lucky kid man I got to say that" Aron looks at Damian "I thought you liked Jack" Damian looks at him "NOOOO!, he liked me" Aron smiles "Oh ok then I was just wondering" Damian smiles cuddling with Aron "Well Dad I have always been a ladies man"

Bonus Chapter; That One Late Spring Of 1983

It was the late spring of 1983 when the Demons and the Vampires were battling it out on the plains of Safe Haven on the countryside of District F, The sounds of gunfire and bombs in the distant raged that the war was. The main guy that had it all under control was not Styx but Hans, he was the lead guy in every move they made let it be blitzberg ing or just a normal assault. Hans was the good guy back then because he knew he had to protect Safe Haven at all cost because he has made the deal to Lucifer that he would indeed do it. Like most demons in Safe Haven they were bad but Hans was different, he was a fierce leader on the front lines and in the battle room. He took death as a friend when he went into battle because most things that he loved died or left him, the people in Safe Haven were afraid of him because he took life by the balls and killed anyone in front of his way that tried to stop him from his goals. Hans was the best army general in Safe Haven since he was a past general before he died from a gunshot to the back of the head. The battle room was still,but the sound of Hans breathing in the room was loud, everyone knew when he was doing that he was thinking of something or about to talk. Hans looked up at Styx "We need to get my men out of the city of District F" Styx looked at Hans with a frown "How the hell are we going to do that, we are pind on both sides of the city" Hans knew that he would lose this battle but still kept cool about the problem "We are going to lose this battle Styx, we can't do anything more to help. We fucked up Styx" Styx looked at Hans knowing that was true that they did fuck up but he had an idea about how they could change that "What about we just call are men back" Hans smiles "That sounds great BUT HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO CALL BACK ARE MEN" "IF WE DO THEY WILL DIE" Styx knew he was right but they should at least try.

Hans knew it would not work "Look man it's not going to work we have failed are men and ourselves, the vampires won ok we can't do anything anymore" Styx knew that was true due to the fact he was smart enough to know that they would indeed lose. "Call off are men" Hans said with a sad look on his face, Styx knew that this was bad to him because he had never lost a fight or battle in his life. Hans looked away and step back away from the table "I'm going home" Hans said with a slow and shuttered voice. He walked out of the room going across the countryside to the Safe and soundness of District E, he walked into his house after a 3 hour walk home across a war torn land to the normal streets of society. He opened his cabinet grabbing a bottle of whisky, he went to the living room and sat on the couch drinking out of the bottle like it was water. He started to cough because his lungs tightened being squeezed by the liquor going down his throat, he grabbed a picture frame from his table in front of him, it was the picture of his wife and son sitting proper smiling. He started to cry like a weeping child hovering over the picture frame while tears rolled down his face. "Those fucking russian assholes, they did not need to die" he started to chug down more of the whisky "WHY COULD IT HAVE BEEN ME!" he leans over more crying like a baby "Why not me" he said with a more shush voice.

He sat on his couch drinking away his sorrows and pain trying not to get angry at himself for letting the people of Safe Haven and his men that got pinned at District F. he looked at the now half empty bottle of whisky he just drunk thinking to himself (Why am I doing this to myself) he took another drink, he said to himself with grief "Why am I letting myself go like this". He stared at the table watching more tears go down his face and onto the table, he looked at picture once more and laid his head down on the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but he noticed something weird outside his house window, he got up and looked out the window to see the leader of the russian mob with a gun in his hand ready to fire. Hans ran to his desk and grabbed the gun in his desk. He went back to the window to see The mob boss come to his door, Hans starts to backup sliding the chamber back on his gun. The mob boss opens the door seeing Hans in fear backing up into his desk "What do you want Mr Keeshmere" Hans says in a stuttered voice. Mr Keeshmere looks at Hans with a blank face and draws his gun pointing it at Hans moving closer to him with haste, Hans see what is going and starts to back up but it's too late. Mr Keeshmere grabbes Hans and throws him to the ground and starts to beat him, Hans knew the only thing to do at that point was to fight back. Hans grabbes the arm of the fox and punches him in the throat, The fox falls back onto the ground coughing up a storm. Hans gets on top of the fox and starts to choke him, "You russian fuck i'm going to gut you alive" Hans headbutts Mr Keeshmere on the head, he pulls out his boot knife and jabbed it into the the fox's stomach.

Blood now flowing on the floor as he sticks the knife back in forth into his stomach. He pauses and grabbes his gun on the floor next to him, Mr keeshmere starts to gargle blood as he tries to speak. Hans points his gun at the fox "You made the wrong choice to come here you fool, I don't want to do this but now I half to". Hans lines his sights between the fox's eyes, the room is silent except the sound of heaving breathing and gurgling. Hans pulls the trigger sending a bullet into the skull of the fox, the only sound after that was the sound of the shell casing of the round that hit the hardwood floor of his house. Hans gets up dusting himself off, he grabbes the bottle of whisky drinking it once more. He looks at the now bloody floor of his house and starts to think to himself that things will change about his life in a bad way due to the fact he just killed the mob boss of the most powerful gang in Safe Haven. He sighs and starts to drag the dead body outside, he puts the body into the trash can and walks away "What have I just done" Hans says out loud thinking that he just fucked up real bad. Like most. Like most of his days this is the norm to kill someone in cold blood, but this was different to him because he knew they guy for awhile, but he was turning into more of a slave for Keeshmere than a friend so he was glad he died because he was tired of being controlled. He just wanted to be free like he never been before, he has always been under someone else's control. He started to drag the body outside to throw it away in the alleyway but then he saw a small little fox staring at him with a shocked look on his face, went up to him "Is my father going to be ok" Hans looked down at him thinking to himself as a bad guy "He will be fine kid don't worry". The kid walked away never to be seen again until years later when the the boy was all grown. Hans sat on his couch thinking about those days like they were just yesterday, he sighed with grief of what he had done that day but then he noticed that it was for the good of himself and the people of safe haven.


End file.
